1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cryopump.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional cryopump is constituted by a first stage cold head, a first stage shield and a first stage baffle that are connected to the first stage cold head, a second stage cold head, and a second stage cryopanel connected to the second stage cold head, and adsorbent that is mounted to the back surface of the second stage cryopanel. This cryopump performs vacuum evacuation by condensing gas on the first stage shield, the first stage baffle, and the second stage cryopanel that are cooled by a He refrigerator.